Level 2 Slayer
by Jake
Summary: How did Buffy defeat the Master?


Title:Level 2 Slayer  
  
Author:Jake  
  
Summary:How *did* Buffy defeat the Master?  
  
Disclaimer:BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER is the property of Joss Whedon and his Wacky Pals (tm).  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Spoilers:Mostly "Prophecy Girl" and "What's My Line? Part 2", but S7 also.  
  
Archiving:Please ask first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Season 1 Prologue:  
  
In every generation, there is a Chosen One.  
  
She *alone* will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness.  
  
She is the Slayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's hysterical laughter made Giles and Angel realize that she overheard their conversation about her prophesied death by the Master.  
  
"So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called. Wonder who she is. . . . Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles said to Ms. Calendar, "The Master is as old as any vampire on record. There's no telling how powerful he'll be if he reaches the surface."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In his lair, the Master had his hand around Buffy's throat. She knocked his hand away and started to run. He held his hand out toward her and she froze, caught by his hypnotic snare. She looked back at him but couldn't move. He approached her and came up behind her. He slowly took off her leather jacket and dropped it to the ground. Buffy panted hard with fear.  
  
"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything.  
  
"You're the one that sets me free! . . . If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. . . . Think about that!" The Master then bit her neck. He drank a few sips of Slayer blood and let her go.  
  
"Oh, God! . . . The power!"  
  
Buffy fell to her knees.  
  
He continued his taunting. "And by the way . . .  
  
Buffy fell face down into the pool of water.  
  
"I like your dress."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the two males who both wanted her love found her, they pulled her out of the water. Xander urgently performed CPR.  
  
"C'mon! Breathe! Breathe! . . . C'mon!"  
  
After a while, Xander stopped pumping. Angel looked forlorn.  
  
[What happened to me? The Master! He bit me . . . and then . . . there was water . . .]  
  
Buffy opened her eyes wide and drew a breath. She lay still for a moment as she looked around.  
  
Xander was stunned. "Buffy!"  
  
She turned her head to the side and coughed out water. Xander and Angel smiled at each other.  
  
She looked up, surprised to see her classmate. "Xander?"  
  
Xander smiled at her. "Welcome back."  
  
Xander and Angel helped her up.  
  
"Easy. Easy," Xander said.  
  
Buffy stood without help. "The Master?"  
  
Angel said, "He's gone up."  
  
As Buffy started to go, Xander said, "No. You're still weak."  
  
She stopped. "No. No, I feel *strong*. I feel different."  
  
[I *am* different. This is wacked! I should feel half dead and I've never felt stronger in my life. This should be giving me the wiggins . . . but it's not!]  
  
She looked back at them. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander asked, "So, how do you know where the Master's going?"  
  
"I *know*." [And how is that? . . . I'm connected to him . . . because he didn't kill me. Moron. He should have drained me. Thank God, he didn't! But still, what am I? A bottle of castor oil? Two sips and a vampire decides that's all he needs? Maybe it's just some freaky Master thing . . . soon to be some freaky DEAD Master thing!]  
  
A minion vampire tried to block their way into the school.  
  
Buffy sneered. "Oh, look! A bad guy."  
  
With a strength matching that of powerful enemies she would not know for years to come, Buffy punched the big bloodsucker right into a very long unconsciousness. Caleb couldn't have done it better.  
  
[God, I *love* this power! Where did it come from? Shut up, me! Don't go looking gift horses in the snout . . . or something like that.]  
  
At the stairs leading to the school roof, Buffy stopped. "Okay, you two wait here. Keep the rest of the vampires off me. . . . One way or another, this won't take long." She headed up to the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Master looked down through the skylight at the Hellmouth erupting in the school library. He clapped his hands gleefully. "Yes! Come forth, my child. Come into my world!"  
  
"I don't think it's yours just yet."  
  
He turned his head and stared at Buffy in surprise. "You're dead!"  
  
"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you."  
  
"You were destined to die!! It was written!!"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "What can I say? I flunked the written."  
  
He growled and reached out to enthrall her once again. "Come here!"  
  
[HA! This time he's got nothing! Now let's see if I can't do a better acting job here than at that lame talent show.] She put on her best "hypnotized" look and slowly approached the Master.  
  
He grabbed her by the throat once again. "Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?"  
  
Buffy dropped the act. "You have fruit punch mouth."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her roundhouse punch knocked him on his butt. "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."  
  
He got up and they fought fiercely. The world's strongest vampire was oddly matched by a small teenage girl who was supposed to be dead.  
  
[Damn! My extra superstrength is fading. Better get this over with.]  
  
The Master absorbed her last kick and grabbed her by the neck yet again. "Where are your jibes now?"  
  
Buffy looked behind her and saw a broken table through the skylight. She laughed.  
  
"You laugh when my Hell is on Earth?"  
  
"You that amped about Hell? . . ." She grabbed him by the neck with equal fierceness. "Go there!"  
  
She lifted him and flipped him over and through the skylight. He was impaled on the broken table. His undead flesh slowly turned to dust until only his uniquely tough skeleton remained.  
  
Buffy watched from above as the Hellmouth monster snapped back into the floor like a released rubberband once the Master's ascension was cut short.  
  
[Power boost is definitely fading. Darn! . . . Oh well. At least it was there when I really needed it. Thanks, whoever is responsible! . . . I better get downstairs.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the Caribbean, a girl named Kendra stirred in her sleep. She then sat bolt upright in her bed in shock.  
  
[It's happening! I'm being Called! But so slow . . . why so slow?]  
  
It took a full quarter hour for the newest Slayer to reach her full strength. She surmised that her predecessor had died a long, slow death. She grieved for her unknown sister and said a brief prayer for her soul, hoping that she found peace at last after such a lingering death.  
  
Then she got up and ran excitedly out of her bedroom. "Mr. Zabuto! Mr. Zabuto! It's happened!"  
  
FIN 


End file.
